A comprehensive center for the investigation of several problems related to medical genetics will continue work on the delineation, diagnosis, counseling, management, and prevention of a wide variety of inherited human disorders. In addition, studies will be carried out on the molecular effects of aneuploidy, the role of the sex chromosomes in sexual differentiation, the genetic regulation of purine metabolism, the genetic control of pancreatic development, and the mechanisms of cell regulation by hormones and cyclic AMP.